


A Vivid Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, I don’t know what to put here lol, Might do more, Violence, dream inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was inspired by one of my dreams. I honestly loved it and I wanted to share it with the world since I thought it would be really interesting. If you want more tell me! Even only one comment will get me going to make more!————Cassandra has been told by Zhan Tiri there is a way to access memories of the sun drop with a series of keys. What Zhan Tiri doesn’t tell her is that it also goes back to her previous memories. Or the fact that Varian told rapunzel she can access it as well.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Vivid Dream

“Good job, Cassandra.” The Girl hissed to her. Cassandra looked at the series of black, twisted, keys which lay in her palms. She had a determined look on her face as she turned over the keys, examining them closely. She sighed as she turned to The Girl.

”How am I going to get these over to this alleged ‘Dream Realm?’” She asked her, anger and frustration lacing her tone. She scowled at the small girl who pranced over to her and looked up at Cassandra.

”Hush, don’t be so brash, I’ll get you over there. Just sit down.” She’d respond in a condescending tone, similar to that of Rapunzels. The notice of the similarity made her growl to herself as she sat down. The girl took the keys from her hands and put all nine of them in a circle like arrangement and then she started drawing with a purple paint like substance. It seemed to have generated from nowhere but she didn’t bother asking where she got it. She sighed and crossed her legs as she waited for her to finish whatever sorcery she was doing.

—————

Rapunzel was in her room painting the walls as she always did after one of her adventures with Eugene and everybody else. She hummed to herself as she delicately stroked the wall with her brush. Suddenly, Varian burst through the door waving around papers while talking a mile a minute. It caused Rapunzel to fall off the wooden beams, she cried out only to be caught by her hair. Pascal let out a relieved squeak as he scooted closer to Rapunzels face. Rapunzel stood up and lightly stroked Pascals face. She then drew her attention back to Varian, who was still blabbering senselessly.

“Varian?” She’d ask and he’d suddenly stop his blabbering. “Yes?” He’d respond as he lowered his papers awaiting Rapunzels reply. He looked as if he hadn’t slept for days. To think, he probably hasn’t.   
  


“Could you slow down? So I could understand you better?” She asked him, her tone slightly condescending. He gave her a disappointed look, then he began to open his mouth to explain. As soon as he was about to get a word out, Eugene, Lance, and Max had slammed open the doors. “We heard a scream! We’re here to protect you Milady!” Eugene announced wavering his rapier around the room with Lance as max held a shortsword in his mouth. 

Rapunzel gave them a puzzled look, “You guys both know you don’t have to do that, I’ve got ‘magical hair’ remember?” She really emphasized the magical hair part. Eugene and Lance sheathed their swords as Max just dropped his on the floor and entered the room fully.

Varian forcefully exhaled through his nose, “May I continue, please?” He’d groan as everyone seated themselves in Rapunzels room. They all drew their attention to him as he lifted his research papers and pointed specifically at lines which were, boxed, underlined, highlighted, and stared.

”Of course, Varian, you don’t need to ask.” Rapunzel said in her normal sweet tone as she stepped back a small bit. She patiently waited for him to begin and took a seat near Eugene

Varian stepped more into the room as he began, “I have stayed up for countless hours, figuring out a way to access the dream realm. Like most of our problems, it is able to be solved by the sundrop. This would be able to help us track down the moonstone, we can put a stop to Cassandra and her tyranny!” He announced boldly. Something flashed in his eyes, almost like a sadness, but he continued forward in his speech.

”This dream realm can be accessed by one of the most simple things. The symbol of the sun drop placed on ones forehead, and although it seems risky, the moon drop incantation.” He paused for a minute before jumbling his research papers. “It says here that, ‘somewhere between death and life, a hazy realm, like a dream, will appear.’” He finished the citation.

”N-now it’s not much to go off of, but my research papers prove that this is the way to go if we want to pin down Cassandra.” He wavered the research in everybody’s faces. You can tell Eugene doesn’t understand it at all because when he gets a glimpse at his paper a puzzled look instantly fills his face.

”Alright Varian, we believe you. If it can help us predict Cassandras next moves, I recommend we use this to our advantage.” Rapunzel announced as she stood up.

She then looked around the room, “Any objections.” Everybody looked at one another for a few moments. Rapunzel broke the silence by saying “I’m taking that as a no! Let’s do this!” She’d announce as she flopped onto her bed.

”I’ll get the paint I guess.” Varian said in a bored tone. He walked over to Rapunzels paint set up and picked up a tube of yellow paint. After a bit of consideration, Varian, Eugene, and Pascal would go with Rapunzel through the dream realm.

Just in case if something goes wrong, Lance and Max would be there to wake them all up. The only way to know was if they stopped breathing, they started twitching in a violent manor, or if Rapunzels black hair faded.

Rapunzel and the crew were laying down on the bed, her hair outstretched behind them. She then began the moondrop incantation, “Wither and Decay-“

—————

The girl had finished the symbol on the floor, after what seemed like forever. “Now just one little thing...” She said, her voice made Cassandras blood run cold. As if she were a helpless deer, surrounded by a pack of wolves. Her fear seemed irrational, but it felt so right to feel like that.

The Girl walked up right to Cassandra, they were face to face since she was still sitting with her legs crossed. She felt slightly intimidated by the ghost like girl. She closed her eyes as she reached out to her face, the purple paint still on her fingers. By the time she opened her eyes, the reflection on the black rocks showed her painted face. There was a crescent on her forehead and jagged points on her cheeks with a single line streaking down from her bottom lip. She kind of enjoyed the look on her.

The girl began reading in some foreign tongue. One she couldn’t understand at all. Yet it felt familiar. She closed her eyes as she felt somewhat sleepy, but not tired. Her eyes flung open, emanating a white light from them. She felt helpless for a moment, she wanted to lift her arms to defend herself, although there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly she fell over and flat on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. She realized she had the keys in her hands. To prevent trouble she grew the black rocks on her armor to hold the keys. After that was done, she lifted her head. She looked up at the black cinder walls, all of them covered with picture frames, some with white canvases while others were black. She took a moment to intake her surroundings. There was a cold breeze which ran throughout the endless corridor. Something about it made her felt calmed. Yet she felt as if she needed to defend herself. The air she breathed in the dim corridor was cold and stale.

For a moment, she leaned up against the wall. For a moment, she forgot about all the hate, spite, and malice that had laced her mind. For a moment, she was finally satisfied with what she had. The only thing she could hear was her breathing and the billowing wind as it eased its way down the corridor. She suddenly felt a presence, one which shouldn’t belong here. A spark of panic ignited in her chest as she helped herself up. She turned to see the previously blank canvas depict her leaning against the wall. She stepped away from it and bumped into another wall. The canvas behind her painted a scene of her stepping back, then suddenly, the image moved. She froze in fear. She grabbed the sword from her back and slashed a hole in the canvas.

Pain blossomed through her body as she fell to her knees, her hands dug into her hair as she tried to find something to distract her from the pain she had unintentionally inflicted on herself. It took a moment, but she stood up. She looked at the paintings down the corridors fill with what she had done. She decided if that behind her was recent memories, she had to move forward to successfully find out what she would need. She sheathed her sword, feeling the memories of her walking down these endless corridors appear behind her.

She wanted to run away from it, whatever it was, but it felt wrong to run in these corridors. After seemingly endless amounts of walking, she appears in front of a black canvas, it has locks all over it as if it’s not meant to be accessed. She suddenly remembered. “The keys!” She’d announce out loud to no one in particular. She dropped them from the books on her shoulder and she’d shuffle through them to find one that matched the lock. She picked out a jagged key and jammed it into the lock. It began to glow and the chains fell from the wall. It began by showing an image of the moonstone falling to Earth.

Jagged spikes rose from the floor at where it landed. The scene paused, it then cut to her when she took it from Rapunzels grasp. A bit of guilt ran through her as she continued watching. Suddenly a clip of image which hadn’t been played yet. An image of the moonstone cracking again, and a shrill scream emanated from the frame before its scene reset and began again. Cassandra swiftly turned away from it and kept walking down the corridors. She was confused, could these “memories” predict the future? If so, why did the moonstone crack even more? She had many questions she wanted answered as she kept walking down the hallway. The memories were bleak. They were of her and Rapunzel, as well as everybody else. She wanted to cut them up, to act as if they never existed, but it hurt to do it.

She kept walking, doing her best to ignore the memories floating around. The wind in the endless hallways suddenly got colder. It felt as if a beast lay dormant ahead of her ready to pounce. An undying dread built into her stomach, she grabbed her sword and pointed it forwards. “Show yourself, fiend!” She demanded. Green eyes opened from the darkness. Out of the shadows came Rapunzel, she wasn’t like herself though. She felt as if she wasn’t _her,_ she looked down the hallway. Nothing behind her, and when she looked back Rapunzel had disappeared from her sight. In her place stood a locked picture frame. She jumbled through her keys again and picked out a key in the shape of a dagger. She opened the lock and watched the image unfold.

In the picture frame she saw an image was a blazing sun and the moon crossings over one another. Hands reaching up to its, longingly trying to reach it. The ring of light flared up, and in its wake, left nothing but melted flesh sliding off the bones of innocent people. Cassandras stomach knotted itself as she stepped away from the image. “What kind of backwards crap is this?” She asked aloud diverting her attention from the painting, but the image was burnt in her brain. It was the only thing she could think about for quite some time.

A burning resonated in the back of her throat, as she gripped both her shoulders trying to comfort herself. ‘Is that really what the moonstone and sundrop could do together?’ She questioned. A foul taste built up from her throat, it had the texture of blood, but it wasn’t quite that. She began hyperventilating and ended up falling to her knees. Her eyes darted around trying to find something that could help her, but it was all in vain. It was all _useless._ She stared at the floor trying to calm herself, but it was still _useless._

—————

Rapunzels eyes scrunched as she felt herself transition across worlds with Varian, Pascal, and Eugene. She opened her eyes to an endless corridor and cold air. She looked around as The rest of her crew opened their eyes. They all looked around. Varian turned around to see the endless hallway expand in a dark vast shadow.

Eugene visibly cringed as he stared at something. Rapunzel walked to his side to view what he was. When she saw it, she cringed as well. It was a almost live image of Cassandra on her knees, as if she was in fear of something they couldn’t see, but she could. Seconds later they watched her throw up blood, tons of it. Rapunzel turned her head and so did Eugene. This place was terrifying more so. It has an overwhelming presence, which just strikes fear in her heart. “Let’s get moving.” Varian says as he’s already moving down the hallway.

Eugene and Rapunzel nod and follow behind him. Everything felt slightly more awkward than it should be, something hit Rapunzel just then. “Cass is here.” She said out loud as she looked dead ahead. Varian turned back to face her. He connected the dots and his eyes widened.

”Then what’s she down here for?” Varian asked in a rush. His eyes shown many theories and terrible images flashing through his head. He shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

Rapunzel looked down the seemingly endless corridor. “Likely the same reason we’re here...” Rapunzel concludes grimly. She sighed a small bit before stepping down the corridor leaning forward to ponder. The looped dialogue of Cassandra was the only thing that broke the silence.

”This place gives me the creeps, let’s just find out what we need and get out of here.” Rapunzel commented to Varian and Eugene.

”Oh yeah I agree, these ‘memories’ aren’t welcoming at all.” Eugene began to rant hastily. He did, but Rapunzel and Varian practically tuned him out and began walking. It took Eugene a moment to realize they were walking away so he had to chase after them for a brief minute.

As Rapunzel walked down the hallways, she looked upon the paintings, most of the paintings were just of her walking down the hallways occasionally talking to herself or looking a bit confused. It was slightly unnerving to watch all this while walking wordlessly. Until the painting changed.

The painting showed Cassandra falling to her knees holding her head as a slashed painting was pictured in the background. The next painting showed a close up of Cassandra as she brought her sword down on the painting and it went black until it looped over again.

The painting besides it was black and had a large slash down the middle, where Cassandra struck it. Rapunzel placed her hand on it as she wondered what caused Cass to have done such a thing. “I think the linked memories to Cassandra hurts her when she tries to get rid of them?” Varian theorized. “A-assuming she’s trying to rid of them that is.” He added quickly.

Rapunzel nodded. “It sounds accurate if anything.” She’d agree with Varian as she took her hand off the painting. Her eyes lingered on it as they kept moving forward. The more the moved forward it felt like they were getting closer and closer to Cassandra. They got to a point where they saw broken chains, it was the second time they had seen such a thing, but they had thought nothing of it. They just wanted to walk out of this dream realm and find Cassandra. Since apparently the dream realm didn’t work like they thought, ones thoughts are in a different wing, but the moondrop and sundrops memories were in these corridors.

They stopped at the broken chains this time and stared at it. The sun and moon eclipsing one another. Hands reaching up to meet it, but the painting went white as they saw the horrific image which Cass most likely saw as well. Innocent people, their skeletons scattered across streets and their flesh melting off of them. Rapunzel gasped and stepped back, while Eugene diverted his gaze, and Varian just stared at it. He didn’t really react but he looked uncomfortable.

The other images were her and Cassandra, they were at The Great Tree. Around the time Cassandra burnt her hand. She felt bad about it, it still hurt to think about. “Lets... get out of here...” Varian said bleakly.

“I think this is what Cassandra saw.” Rapunzel said. “Well something that would make her sick to her stomach like that.” She added briefly and quietly. As they walked on, and while they walked they found stained blood on the floor, and they heard echoing footsteps. They felt far away though, but they were nearing Cassandra.

She looked back at her crew, Varian looked a little pale since he saw the image. Pascal, who had stayed quiet for most of the time, but he was buried in her hair. Eugene was just looking around at the paintings. While they were walking it felt more silent, besides the looped conversations that would forever be unchanged. Then they had realized the footsteps stopped, and there was now a fork in the road. Two hallways branched off the main hallways. One marked with a star, and one marked with a sun.

”So... who’s going down which?” Eugene said in a joking term. While Varian just shrugged and kept walking forward down the path that was marked by the sun.

Varian turned around ”I got this covered” He called back to them as he proceeded to walk backwards. Then he tripped. He instantly stood up and dusted himself off and gave them finger guns. He then turned around and speed walked away from the group.

”Uhh... I’ll take the star.” Rapunzel announced as she went on her way. Pascal squeaked politely as she gently stroked his head. Eugene gave her a puzzled look as he sighed and slumped over as he continued to the path they were originally heading down.

She briefly waved her hand goodbye to him as she begin walking down the path.

—————

Cassandra continued walking through the sun marked path. It became much warmer and brighter when she had turned onto this path. By default she associated the sun with Rapunzel, who wouldn’t? So far there were no paintings here, it was kind of lonely with no voices to distract her. It now left her with her own thoughts, it felt like her head had been empty and she was just mindlessly walking with no end. The first thought that came through her mind was how strange it would be to see the third person memories of her walking endlessly on these walls.

As she thought of it, a painting materialized upon the wall, a painting showing the paintings of herself, just walking endlessly. She jumped a bit at the sudden appearance of the painting, unlike the rest, it wasn’t there before. She pushed past the painting and tried to ignore it, and for the most part it worked, she was more set on the blazing heat of the tunnel as she went further down the path. It felt as if she was walking down to the earths core. She stopped for a minute to take a break from everything that happened so far, and then?

She heard footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Another chapter should be dropped tomorrow, if not, Sunday my dudes!
> 
> Leave your feedback in the comments, also sorry if it’s a little wonky and inconsistent, this took a course of February 9th to the 21st, and most of it was past twelve am.


End file.
